


Hate is Subjective

by TheBestDecepticonLeader



Category: Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-04
Updated: 2019-04-23
Packaged: 2020-01-04 17:10:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 970
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18348056
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheBestDecepticonLeader/pseuds/TheBestDecepticonLeader
Summary: We all know the traitor Starscream, but how did he come to be this way?  What drove him to hate Megatron so much?





	1. Creation

There was a long feeling of cold, black nothingness. He tried to search for what he feels should be there, but there is just nothing. The nothing seemed to last forever, until... a strange sensation. A feeling of... being pulled and lifted up. Of poking and prodding. Of being placed inside something. And finally, of basic systems slowly starting to come online. 

Words appeared in what would become his vision eventually.  
Spark: Functional  
Pressure sensors: Functional  
Heads-up display: Functional  
Hearing: Non-functional, rebooting...  
Hearing: Functional

"He's waking."  
"Then put him under again."  
"No, can't do anything about it now. He'll live, he's a strong one."

The words had no meaning to him, the speakers had no connection to him. He needs to try to find some way to communicate with whoever they are, but he doesn't know how communication even works.

Sight: Non-functional, rebooting...  
Sight: Functional  
Vocaliser: Non-functional, rebooting...

The light was bright, too bright. He tried to shield his eyes, but his movement abilities hadn't become functional yet.

"Sorry little one," And with that, the light was dimmed, "We weren't expecting you to arrive so soon or we wouldn't have had the lights so bright."

The "little one" said nothing, not comprehending the words or able to speak yet. He did however, look around the room, not turning his head but still scanning, watching the three funny people, one red, one purple and one green. They were racing around him while he lay on a table, they were occasionally poking him in the back of the neck with a long wire connected to a big screen with funny symbols on it. The poking isn't painful, but it is annoying.

Vocaliser: Functional  
Limbs: Non-functional, rebooting...

The "little one" let out a cry, but abruptly cut himself off, as if surprised by the sound he had made. Then he made the noise again, testing if it had come from him, this time it was more of a high pitched squeak. He likes this new sensation, this new noise, he continued making squeaks.

"Is he in pain?"  
"Nah, that's an excited noise."  
"But still... they aren't usually that vocal, are they?"  
"He's just a noisy one. You find them sometimes, same as you find ones that try to run around the room as soon as their movements come in. Their personalities aren't programmed, they come as part of the spark."  
"Stand back, the movements are about to come online."

Limbs: Functional

The "little one" made no attempt to move.

"Is he broken?"  
"Megatron won't like it if we wasted this much time on scrap."  
"He isn't scrap, sometimes it takes them time to figure it out." He took hold of one of the little one's arms. "Come on little one, time to start moving."

The little one tilted his head, still not comprehending a word the funny people had said. Do they want him to move his arm? Okay, he can do that. The little one wriggled his fingers around, getting a feel of moving them. It's not as nice as the feeling of making the fun noises, but it is still nice.

"You think he will be ready?"  
"Yeah, this one's a fast learner."


	2. Fly

It was a few hours, and a short nap later before his more exciting parts were ready to come online.

Wings: Functional  
Engines: Functional

Usually functions didn't come that close together and the warnings came too late. Little One shot straight into the air giggling now, flapping his wings around like a hummingbird and zooming around the room.

"Frag!" Big Blue, as Little One had dubbed him, was jumping around like a madman, trying to reach the seeker hopelessly out of the grounder's reach.  
"He's not going to stop if you keep jumping at him like that. He's a sparkling, outwit him!" Loud Red, shouting as usual.  
"He's going to hurt himself!" Little One was shocked, Calm didn't usually yell. "Get a chair or something so we can reach him."

But Little One likes this game of the silly adults standing on the chair trying to catch him. He's too fast, zipping out of reach every time they get near. It wasn't until after silly, Loud Red had almost fallen off the chair, that he decided the game was getting tiring and he wanted to come down. He knows he needs a nice soft landing spot, so he zoomed straight into Calm's arms.

"This is why I hate sparkling upgrades."  
Little One just happily squeaked at him. He had won the fun game.  
"Let's get the language done so he can at least know when we are angry with him."  
"Little One, it is time for your language upgrades."  
"Why do you talk to him like that? You know he doesn't understand us."  
"Some of them find it comforting. Besides, he's going to understand now."  
"Like Pit he needs comforting."  
Calm ignored that.

Little One pulled a face and tried to move away from the upgrade cord, and let out a string of angry squeaks. It sounded suspiciously like if he were an adult he would be swearing. He doesn't like getting poked with those, but Calm held him tight, not wanting a re-do of the chase. 

Little One continued struggling against it until he saw what information was flowing into his mind. The flow of an entire language into one's mind is not something that can be done in one step, it would overwhelm the mind, especially that of a young child, usually it came in three separate upgrades, which were usually spread out over the first five years of life. For Little One, and the others in the program, all three would come in the first week of life. His mouth dropped open and his eyes went wide. "Woooow..." It was quiet but full of amazement.


End file.
